BEN'S LOVES AND HEARTBREAKS
by christopercy
Summary: Ben loves Kevin but Kevin is dating Gwen. What happens when Ben gets tired of it and starts dating another guy and who is this guy anyway? How will Kevin react to this?
1. HEARTBREAK

**This is my first fanfic so don't judge**

**Ben's loves and heartbreaks**

Chapter 1:

BEN'S POV

"Ben, come here and say goodbye!" my mother said.

I mumbled and went over to Gwen. I just stood there. I wouldn't say anything until Kevin came. My mom got the hint. "I'll leave you two alone". She left, after kissing Gwen.

"Ben…."Gwen started, "you know I don't want to leave. I just need to; this convention will help me…. Plus I need time to think". That was the thing she was leaving to some convention in Canada. Anodites, I think and they were coming together to do something's or another. I really didn't care. The cover up she gave to our moms and her dad were along the lines of, "mom, I just need to find myself! I'm 17 for peat's sake. I think I can handle myself. I am a black belt in Ti-kwon-Do".

She continued to speak. "You and Kevin will get along fine without me. You're sixteen, he's eighteen. It'll work, I even arranged that…." A large engine roar cut through the air. I knew he'd be on my side no matter what. The car just sat there and Gwen looked impatient. She sighed and walked over to the car." Kevin, come say bye and quit being an ass"! She yelled taping the window.

"Shut up, I'm coming". He yelled stepping out of his car. I took in his pleasant sight. My eyes scanned him up and down as he and Gwen got into it. I started at his hair. The slight wind blew it around, it shined in the sun. I wanted to run my fingers through it. Travelling down, I noticed his brows creased they took up most of his forehead.

Not saying they looked bad or nothing, they worked. I moved down to his eyes. They were dark with anger, all his emotions lay there. They sent chills through my spine. I shivered at just the thought.

My eyes wandered down to his lips, they were attracting. I loved the way his mouth was always in a constant pout. When he smile it was even better. Scanning over his chest, a small smile came to my face. Trailing down towards his pants. I was brought out of my thoughts. "What are you smiling at?" A shrill voice yelled. I gazed from Kevin to Gwen looking at me pissed as usual and an annoyed Kevin scratching his head. "N-nothing". I stammered. I didn't need her to be mad at me too. Shooting daggers, Gwen turned back to Kevin

"Ben?" Kevin called. My heart skipped a beat.

"Yes?"

"Kevin, we are not done talking!" Gwen bellowed.

Plunging into another argument about dating, I shook my head.' I really cannot like Kevin and left part out about myself. (I'm bisexual and I like Kevin Ethan Levin). Gwen likes him. She'd never speak to me again, even worse, annihilate me. "Ben, Ben! Quit spacing out and get over here!" I scampered on over by him.

I abruptly followed his instructions and scampered on over by him.

"Ben, Ben, Ben. That's all it's ever about!" Gwen yelled slamming the door. "I'm leaving and that's FINAL!" She looked at me and then looked down. Her face looked stoic as she waved. Putting her car in reverse, she almost hit Kevin who was standing in front of her. I maneuvered my way off the side walk around the parked cars and walked up slowly behind the scene ahead of me.

"Kevin, save it. You wanted time alone…. Well you got it! Call me when you're done with it". With that she sped off, leaving me dazed and Kevin angry beyond belief. I gilded over to him and placed my hand on his bicep. "Are you okay?"

He pulled his hand arm away and I felt something break inside me. "Ben, shut your mouth". With that he punched the lamp pole on the corner, got into his car and left me in dust.

FANS I WROTE THIS BECAUSE SOME GUY WROTE THE SAME ONE SO I MADE A FEW CHANGES SO ENJOY!


	2. FINDING LOVE

**Authors Note:**

**So what do you think guys? Review plz good comments even bad comments I accept**

**Chapter 2:**

**BEN'S POV**

I sat in my room. It was dark, sumo-slammers was the only thing I could comprehend. My thumbs moved up and down on the controller, I grunted every now and then in frustration or when I accomplished something in the game. Suddenly the phone rang. I hurriedly pause the game 'could it be Kevin?' I hadn't talked to him in a couple of days since, the fight between him and Gwen.' I thought getting side tracked and totally forgetting about my call, 'she's the reason Kevin is gone. He was mad at me, for the arguments they have. I'm glad she's is gone…'

'No you're not, the voice in my head contradicted. 'You miss her as such as Kevin. You know this was going to happen she glues you two together

'SHUT UP!" I yelled back. Finally finding the phone, I fumbled to unlock it, once I did I clicked on the missed call button…. I didn't get a chance to see who it was from because it rang again. Not wanting to stay away from his voice too long I hit talk.

"Hello!" I said ecstatically.

"Hey, Ben!" That was unusual, Kevin's voice wasn't that high. I sighed it's was Julie, I tried not to sound disappointed but I failed, "hey Julie". "Hey Ben what is wrong, how did it go with Kevin"? Julie knew about my secret that am in love with Kevin "am done trying to impress him waiting for him to notice that I like him" I said with tears in my eyes and feeling my heart break. "But Ben you shouldn't give up maybe he likes you too" Julie said "no Julie, enough am tired of trying to impress Kevin they are lots of guys out there who would be willing to tell me that they like me" I said "are you really that over him" Julie asked concern in her voice. "I may not be over Kevin but I will try to be" I said my voice slightly breaking "I will always support you Ben" Julie said "Thanks Julie" "any ideas on how to get over him" I said "uhm, how about we go to that strippers club" "there is some hot guys that would make you get over him" Julie said with a giggle. "I don't know, I don't want to do something I will regret after" I said serious "ok but think about Ben" "I will think about but am not making promises" "Ben I have to go talk to you later, bye" Julie said "bye" I said hanging up my phone. I went to lie in my bed once I closed my eyes I heard someone knocking on the door, I growled as I got up from my bed.

I went down the stairs once I got to the door I opened it and they Kevin Levin looking sexy as always. I looked into his dark brownish eyes, at that beautiful face I started going down to his stomach then further down to his black pants, before I could look at his abdomen I was taken out of my mind by Kevin saying "like what you see Tennyson" Kevin said with a smirk. "Can I come in Tennyson?" Kevin said getting frustrated "oh, yeah" I said stuttering. "Hey Tennyson I had they Is an auto show you want to go with me" Kevin said with a smirk "with… me" I stuttered "who do you think Tennyson" Kevin said with a grin. "Yeah! Let me just go and take a quick shower I….." I ran before I could embarrass myself. I went to my room and took a deep breath 'keep calm Ben it's not a date' I started to calm down. When I felt myself at ease I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower when I felt hot water I discarded my clothes. When I wanted to step in the door slung open and it was Kevin. "Ben emergency where is your p…." " "Gosh Kevin," I shouted taking a breath, "what do you want?". He didn't feel his sentence because his eyes glazed over as he took in my appearance, I could feel his eyes sweep over my lean frame, then focusing on my lower half. If you know what I meant. "You like what you see?" I said imitating his words, how he had said not even 30 minutes. Ignoring my question he stepped closer to me, and closer, and closer. His black eyes still looked glazed over. I couldn't recognize any emotion placed in there. For a brief second I thought I saw two emotions, the pushed me closer to him. Lust and love. Kevin stared into Ben's eyes, and sucked in a breath. He couldn't do it. Not now. It didn't feel right. Placing a warm hand on the advancing teen's chest, Kevin felt the muscles tighten and clench under his touch. 'No.' Kevin thought. Even thought the heavy lidded eyed boy was charming, and very attractive, he was fighting with himself on not to take Ben right now, then and there. Kevin grunted as Ben's hands tried unsuccessfully to move the force on his chest. This needed to stop.

Shaking his hair, Kevin noticed how hot it was getting, whether from the shower, or from the tension building in between them, he didn't know. Sighing he had to do the worst thing possible. "Ben," Kevin started," Where is your phone?" Staring dumbfounded the brunette scratched his head, coming out of the trance he was in. "Why?" He questioned." What are you even doing in here?" It was like all the tension disappeared. 'Yeah, it suddenly got a lot cooler.' Kevin thought. Sliding a calloused hand through jet black hair, he stepped back. "Where Is Your Phone?" "I don't know…Why?" "I need to call Gwen."It was like that, the heat returned, blazing hotter, not from passion, but anger. Ben looked mad. Wait, disgusted. "WHY?" Ben shouted, his voice slightly going up an octave towards the end."I-I just have too.""Get out. Get out. GET. OUT!" the teen shouted, tears semi burning his eyes. Kevin looked down at the obviously upset boy."Ben. I-" "You heard me Kevin, Get the hell out." Stepping back, the dark haired teen didn't know what to do. Comfort Ben. Or back out like a coward. Weighing his options, Kevin did what he did best. He rolled his shoulders back, turned around, and left the brunette alone. Once he finally heard the bathroom door close, he slid down the bathroom door crying 'why Kevin why couldn't you love me'.

**Kevin's POV**

Kevin's back slid down the door, how could he have just walked out? I mean, Ben looked really hurt. Grimacing he stood up and walked into Ben's room. Thoughts filled his mind, like what would have happened if he hadn't mentioned Gwen, or if he had comforted Ben. Held the leaner teen in his arms…his mouth smothering the younger's… he could have just told Ben that he loved him.

After 'thinking 'for a few moments, Kevin walked around Ben's room, looking for the phone, spotting it by the end of the bed, he picked it up. Hitting the menu button, the dark haired teen scrolled through his friends contacts, stop on a certain red head's number. Taking a deep breath Kevin pushed all the emotions down to his toes, trying to rid himself of them. Hitting the green button on the left hand side, he placed the cell to his ear. It rang. And rang and rang." Hey Ben can't talk right now busy with a hunk of muscles" Gwen giggled "you know it babe" a guy spoke. Kevin's anger flared. He couldn't take it anymore, the way things played with Ben, the Shit Gwen pulled. He was absolutely furious. He walked out of Ben's room, down the stairs, grabbing his clothes from the dryer, he made his way to the front door, and slammed it before he left.

**To be continued!**

**Chapter 3 coming up and reveling who is the guy Ben will date! **If you are smart then you already noticed the name.** TOODLES! **


End file.
